


Однажды

by DarckCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarckCat/pseuds/DarckCat
Summary: А что было бы, если бы Гарри оказался не у Дурслей?
Kudos: 1





	Однажды

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник коротких историй по заявке: «Гарри Поттера усыновляют не Дурсли».

Огромная черная тень неслась по зимнему лесу, то скрываясь в тени скал, то выскакивая на тускнеющий свет. Вечереющее небо щетинилось серыми тучами и порывистым снегом, бьющим по черной шкуре.

Запах добычи только щекотал нервы и подстегивал интерес и азарт. Вервольф упорно преследовал оленя, то и дело чуть притормаживая или виляя из стороны в сторону, преграждая добыче путь. Олень шарахался в стороны и снова убегал, а черная тень с диким блеском в глазах с новой силой неслась за ним. Вервольф легко мог догнать животное, сделав всего лишь единственный прыжок, но зверю хотелось поиграть. Поразмять затекшие мышцы.

Но погода и сумерки, превращающиеся в ночную темноту, заставляли прекратить погоню. Лес для Оборотня не был опасен ни днем, ни ночью, но человеку надо было отдыхать. Волк чувствовал усталость своей второй ипостаси, знал, что его первая личина позволила бы ему бегать всю оставшуюся ночь, но потом бы он за это поплатился. Волк знал человека, его характер, повадки и привычки. Знал, что, несмотря на свою силу, человек предпочитал договариваться с ним, не подавлять или подчинять. Вервольф бы мог легко заартачиться, задавив инородную сущность внутри себя, показать, кто здесь вожак, но и человек умел «схватить его за загривок и как шелудивого щенка встряхнуть, да так, чтобы неповадно было». Борьба за лидерство была долгой, но вскоре и волк, и человек признали, что она бессмысленна. Если оборотнем все еще двигали инстинкты, то человеческое сознание тихо нашептывало, что рано или поздно ему придется перекинуться и тогда-то человеческая половина ему жизни не даст. Так и наступило «перемирие». Конечно, без стычек и соперничества не обходилось, но умение уживаться в одной шкуре смягчало эти углы.

Вот и сейчас человеческая половина ненавязчиво, но жестко предупреждала: «Заканчивай».

Волк довольно рыкнул, мотнул массивной башкой и, уперевшись задними лапами в покрытую снегом землю, прыгнул на оленя, вгрызаясь и переламывая хрупкую шею.

Волк довольно рыкнул, чувствуя, как горячая соленая кровь потекла в пасть, чувствуя, как стекают соленые струйки по челюсти, окропляя белый снег. Оборотень прижал лапами тушу, отрывая куски теплого, свежего мяса, довольно прикрывая глаза. Задняя нога была благородно оставлена человеку.

Ветер все нарастал, превращаясь в пургу. Что-то хрустело, трещало, надсадно скрипело и выло от сильных порывов ветра. Черный волк только шевелил ушами, прислушиваясь. Его шкура была слишком толстой и теплой для ветра. Но задерживаться было опасно даже ему. Волк в два укуса разобрался с остатками мяса, подхватил оставленный кусок для человека и помчался к скалам, где должны были быть пещерки или впадины в камне, где можно было бы переждать бурю.

Ветер выл и нарастал, становясь все сильнее. Остановившись на краю какого-то поля, волк прищурился, вглядываясь в метель. Почти ничего не видно. Оборотень чихнул от попавшей в нос снежинки и двинулся вперед, надеясь только на свои чувства.

Подойдя к скалам, волк остановился, всматриваясь в бурю. В непроглядном белом снежном полотне мелькало, словно в разрывах, что-то странное.

Оборотень двинулся вперед, скачками преодолевая сугробы, где вязли даже его лапы, взрывая мощным человекоподобным телом снег. А черный, неправильный для такой погоды комок становился все ближе. В нос ударил слабый, но отчетливый запах добычи. Волк встрепенулся, расправляя плечи, опуская голову ниже и довольно, утробно рыча. В такую отвратную погоду вряд ли его кто-то услышит. Да и не убежит. Запах крови был слишком слабый, а ветер был такой силы, что не давал его лучше «распробовать». Но волку всё равно. Лишним мясо не бывает. Не с их скитанием по миру, когда единственной причиной забрести в город являлся заработок — убитая нечисть или пойманные преступники и беглецы. Для волка всё едино, но опуститься до убийств не давал человек.

Волк подошел к небольшому, почти занесенному снегом свертку. Человек. Не еда. Ребенок?! Но что он забыл в этой глуши в такую бурю? Да и совсем один! Наверное, такой растерянности и негодования оборотень от человека не ощущал.  
<tab>Волк, отложив мясо в сторону, припал на передние лапы-руки и, откинув зубами кусок ткани с чуть открытого лица, коснулся его носом. Холодный. Кожа бледная. И одет он очень странно. Кофта в клетку, слишком большая для ребенка, черные потертые штаны и мягкие короткие сапожки. Сам же завернут в какую-то черную ткань. Волк снова тряхнул головой. В глазах будто рябило, а на периферии казалось, что на снегу лежит одна голова.

«Он замерзает, — на периферии сознания возникла чужая мысль. Волк рыкнул, словно говоря «знаю». Но, казалось, человек этого даже не заметил: — Оставим, замерзнет насмерть меньше, чем за час…»

Волк только оскалился, прекрасно зная, куда клонит первая его сущность. Отодвинув кусок ткани, оборотень положил на мальчишку добычу и, схватив поудобнее, почти касаясь детского тела клыками, ткань, задрал голову и понесся со всей своей волчьей дури к ближайшим скалам.

Укрытие в виде небольшой пещерки нашлось довольно быстро. Волк зашел внутрь, опустил ребенка на землю у самого дальнего края, завернув его поплотнее в накидку, убрал мясо в сторону и ускакал в неизвестном направлении. Вернулся оборотень спустя примерно час со свертком в зубах. Положив ношу на пол, волк поднялся на задние лапы и начал превращаться. Через несколько минут воя, переходящего в человеческий стон, мужчина, трясясь от холода, быстро вытащил из свертка одежду и начал одеваться. Теплый плащ был отдан найденышу. Мужчина завернул в него ребенка, а сам занялся костром.

Температура была не очень низкой, но Габриэль не знал, сколько в снегу провел ребенок, так что надо было его срочно отогревать. Он отнимал жизни у всякой нежити и нечисти, но уж точно не у невинных детей.

Несколько тонких сырых поленьев приятно потрескивали, пожираемые пламенем. Ему пришлось повозиться, чтобы заставить их гореть. Мясо жарилось. А сам ребенок, завернутый в теплый плащ, подбитый медвежьей шкурой, уже спокойно дремал на руках у мужчины, напоенный несколькими настойками и уткнувшийся ему куда-то в плечо.

Только теперь у Ван Хельсинга получилось получше его рассмотреть. Маленький, худой, как тростинка, ребенок почти ничего не весил и выглядел лет на восемь-десять. На лбу красовался старый, но непонятно по каким причинам всё еще розовый шрам в виде молнии. Габриэль поправил сползший плащ и убрал маленькую детскую ручку обратно в защитное тепло.

Мясо зажарилось, огонь в костре потух, оставив после себя только тлеющие угли, а ночь вступала в свои права. Буря разошлась не на шутку, а холод подбирался всё ближе и ближе, запуская свои ледяные когти под одежду.

Съев несколько небольших кусочков жареного мяса, мужчина аккуратно переложил ребенка на песчаный пол, завернув посильнее в плащ, а сам начал раздеваться, скидывая одежду в дальний угол.

Трансформация уже давно не казалось такой болезненной, но все равно ощущалась неприятно. Оборотень выпрямился, расправляя плечи, и недовольно скривился, медленно направившись к спящему мальчику.

Немного покрутившись волк лег, словно обернувшись вокруг него, закрывая от холодного ветра и бушующей вьюги.

***

Он не знал, где находится, не знал, что произошло…

Гарри стоял среди огромного снежного поля, по краям которого черной стеной возвышался лес, а вокруг бушевала вьюга. Ветер и холод пробирали до костей. Тонкая кофта и мантия-невидимка совершенно не спасали от них. Очки сразу же заледенели. Гарри кое-как протер их пальцами, кутаясь в тонкую мантию и дрожа от холода. Что делать, он совершенно не представлял. Как оказался здесь — тоже. Лишь помнил яркую вспышку и смех слизеринцев. И вот он уже тут: среди холодного бушующего ада.

Гарри не знал, сколько он так простоял, но ноги его уже не держали, а пальцы заледенели. Он пробовал идти, но несколько раз падал и возвращался на прежнее место, словно какое-то проклятие. Он бессильно опустился на снег.  


Гаррине сразу заметил, что что-то быстро приближается к нему. А когда заметил, волосы на голове, казалось, встали дыбом. Огромное черное пятно скачками неслось в его сторону. Страх парализовал, а холод уже не казался таким сильным. Мальчик сделал отчаянную попытку подняться, но снова рухнул на снег и уже не встал. Глаза непроизвольно слипались. Решив, что противиться бессмысленно, Гарри закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в небытие, уже не видя происходящего.

***

Просыпаться было тяжело. Все тело ломило, и оно казалось каким-то уж слишком ватным. Гарри кое-как поднялся и осмотрелся. Пошарив руками, понял, что очков нет. Он был в какой-то пещере, завернутый в меховую накидку. Рядом стояла небольшая миска с жареным мясом и кружка с чем-то горячим и ароматным. За каменными сводами пещеры все еще бушевала метель, но уже не так яростно, как ночью, постепенно утихая. В стороне тлел костер.

Мальчик в совершенно отчетливо помнил, что к нему что-то бежало. Его спасли? Если он жив, то, наверное, да. А что ему делать дальше? Похоже, его куда-то занесло. Гермиона что-то такое рассказывала, и Гарри впервые пожалел, что не слушал подругу. Сейчас бы, имея хоть какое-то представление, было бы проще. Но кому? Что бы он — Гарри — сделал. Он был всего лишь второкурсником, который только месяц назад перешёл на этот самый курс, и его знания о магии ограничивались небольшим количеством простейших заклинаний.

Гарри непроизвольно вздрогнул и опасливо сжался, вжимая голову в плечи и натягивая, словно защитный кокон, чужой плащ, когда снежная пелена дрогнула, показывая черный силуэт. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, когда Гарри рассмотрел его получше. В пещеру зашел волк. Огромный, массивный и лохматый. И шел очень странно, словно нагибался.

«Оборотень!» — Пронеслось в голове. Сердце на секунду замерло, а затем забилось так бешено и рвано, словно хотело выскочить из груди, когда волк стал подниматься на задние лапы, держа спину чуть сгорбленной, скаля окровавленные клыки. Гарри сжался в комок, ожидая, что сейчас эти самые клыки вопьются в его горло… Но вместо этого он услышал только сдавленное шипение и звук, словно кто-то рвет прочную ткань, тихий, противный и пугающий.

Гарри приоткрыл один глаз, а затем и второй, завороженный диким зрелищем. Полуголый мужчина сдирал с себя ошметки кожи и черной шерсти. Его затошнило, и он покачнулся, но его перехватили сильные руки.

— Эй, малыш, — чуть хрипловатый, мягкий голос вернул его в реальность, заставляя посмотреть на мужчину. — Не стоило тебе этого видеть…

Чуть заметная улыбка коснулась его губ, делая жесткое, хмурое лицо более мягким.

— А сейчас выпей вот это и ложись, еще поспи. Вчера ты чуть не замерз, а сейчас у тебя поднялся жар. Стаскивай кофту и штаны и заворачивайся в плащ, чтобы потом не идти в мокрой одежде.

Мальчик смог только кивнуть. Он был совершенно смущен происходящим и заботой от совершенно постороннего человека.

«Значит, это все мне привиделось? Из-за вьюги, а теперь из-за болезни, — отстраненно подумал Гарри, сняв кофту и принимаясь за штаны. — И почему я ему так сразу доверился?..»

Мысль была горькой и неприятной.

«Из-за заботы. Наверное, Снейп все же был прав, назвав меня уличным котенком, которого только приласкай, сразу хвостиком побежит. И не важно, что может хорошенько из-за своей глупости получить тяжелым ботинком по ребрам».

Пусть обидные слова и были сказаны не при всех, но менее обидными они не становились.

Но изменить Гарри уже ничего не мог. Он неизвестно где, неизвестно с кем. Да и как вернуться не представлял. А этот странный мужчина был единственным, кого он встретил.

— И не стоит меня бояться, — Поттер повернулся на голос. Мужчина уже стоял одетым и подбрасывал дрова в костер. Тот неприятно затрещал, принимая мокрые поленья. — Если есть аппетит, то поешь, — и указал на тарелку с мясом. — Больше ничего предложить не могу.

— Спасибо, — слабо улыбнулся Гарри, отправляя первый кусочек в рот. Несмотря на болезнь, аппетит у него был. Выпив теплый травяной отвар, который чем-то напоминал чай, Гарри лег обратно, теплее заворачиваясь в меховую накидку, которая оказалось действительно очень теплой.

Он повернулся лицом к мужчине, который сидел у костра и нанизывал на тонкие полки мясо. Глаза слипались, клонило в сон. Гарри зевнул, сворачиваясь клубочком и проваливаясь в сон под пристальным взглядом мужчины.

***

Погода бушевала еще несколько дней, которые Гарри провел в пещере с Габриэлем Ван Хельсингом. Имя мальчику показалось довольно странным, но очень приятным уху. Мужчина был немногословным, но интересным собеседником. В первый день Гарри был не особо разговорчивым, сказывалась болезнь. Габриэль только проверял его состояние, готовил еду и уходил на охоту. Он же просыпался только, чтобы поесть, иногда чувствуя, как мужчина поправлял съезжающий плащ.

Второй день был более насыщенным. Мы… Разговаривали.

Как оказалось, он был охотником на нечисть до определенного момента. Он намекнул, что Гарри и сам видел, но мальчик не понял. Ребенок рассказал ему о себе. Было страшно после рассказа Хельсинга. Он даже вздрогнул и схватился за грудь, издавая какие-то непонятные звуки, больше похожие на рык, но потом успокоился и затих. Взгляд Габриэля стал жестким и цепким. Он попросил рассказывать дальше. Гарри продолжил. Рассказал обо всем! Какая теперь разница… Он внимательно слушал о школе, друзьях, о проделках и преподавателях, о первом полете и… о родителях. О том, что с ними произошло. Постепенно лицо Габриэля смягчилось, и мальчик смог говорить более уверенно и открыто.  


Вдругмужчина встал, скинул плащ и сказал: «Смотри».

Мальчик с диким страхом смотрел на то, как человек становится волком, сдирая с себя кожу, ломая кости и обрастая густой черной шерстью. И вот перед ребенком стоит волкоподобное существо и неотрывно смотрит на него. Гарри вздрогнул и отстранился назад, как только зверь сделал шаг к нему. От такого жеста оборотень остановился. Но затем снова шагнул вперед, стоя только на задних лапах, а потом резко опустился на передние, почти касаясь лица Гарри влажным носом. Несколько минут бездействия, казалось, длились ужасно долго. Наконец, Гарри решился. Он медленно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся страшной морды. Волк стоял спокойно и даже как-то одобрительно смотрел. Осмелев окончательно, мальчик широким жестом прошелся по морде оборотня, осторожно поскребывая огромный нос пальцами. Волк чихнул, вскинув морду, больше напоминая огромную собаку, нежели кровожадное чудовище, затем обошел его пару раз и опустился рядом, сворачиваясь возле мальчика.

Гарри замирал от страха, боясь вздохнуть или пошевелиться, но сам не заметил, как заснул, навалившись на горячий бок.

Еще несколько дней прошло в таком же ритме. Гарри отсыпался, Габриэль ходил на охоту и готовил еду. Буря утихла, но он упорно не желал идти, объясняя, что он — Гарри — еще не выздоровел. А ему уже давно торопиться не куда.

***

В путь до ближайшего городка собирались основательно. Хельсинг вернул мальчику его просушенную одежду, завернул в свой плащ, в котором спал несколько дней Гарри, и набил его странные «кроссовки» своим мехов, оставшимся с трансформации, сказав, что ему-то он уже точно не пригодится.

Дорога до ближайшего поселения заняла почти три дня.

Первое, что Габриэль сделал после того, как они разместились на постоялом дворе, повел Гарри в какую-то лавку, где купил ребенку очки. Странные, вечно сползающие, но самые лучшие, в чем мальчик его заверил совершенно искренне.

***

В городе, куда они добрались, мужчина хотел оставить мальца на попечение церкви или приюта. Он уж точно не тянул на роль родителя для ребенка. Охотник на нечисть, который сам еще и является волком-оборотнем. За очень короткое время, оставив ребенка в снятой комнате, он побывал и в церкви, и в домишке у семьи, которая, по словам местных, могла приютить найденыша. Но, откровенно говоря, ничего мужчине не понравилось. Уж слишком священники кривили губы. Не дай Боже, они узнали бы, что ребенок не совсем обычный. А в семье детей столько, что сами больше похожи на брошенных.

По дороге назад, Хельсинг решил наведаться в еще один городок, надеясь пристроить ребенка.

Сообщив об этом Гарри, мужчина надеялся на истерику, но мальчик только кивнул и понимающе сжал его руку.

Понял?

Это было странно, но приятно.  


Черезнесколько дней они отправились дальше. Во время этого путешествия Габриэль успел показать Гарри несколько необычных мест и заброшенных деревень с маленькими часовенками и приходами.

Мужчина несколько раз перекидывался в волка, чтобы поохотиться. В один из дней он целый день пробегал в шкуре зверя, пугая по окрестностям мелкую нежить. Гарри даже попросил прокатиться на нем, пока Хельсинг был в облике волка. Волк рычал, скалился, но под напором сразу двух людей сдался и позволил. Волк с мальчиком наскакались так, что вечером, сидя у костра и высушивая почти насквозь промокшие вещи, Габриэль отчитывал их обоих, но прекрасно понимал, что все бесполезно. Если маленький волшебник и делал вид, что ему стыдно, то его второй сущности было все равно. Где-то в подсознании волк довольно порыкивал и скалил пасть.

Тогда Гарри и спросил, почему он так легко может менять облики. Тогда-то и Хельсинг рассказал всю историю. И о сыворотке, которую Анна вколола, чтобы вернуть его обратно, но опоздала всего лишь на несколько секунд. Он знал, что теперь останется зверем навсегда, но точно не предполагал, что с такими последствиями в виде наглой волчьей морды с самостоятельным сознанием.

***

Второй городок встретил их еще более захудалым видом, нежели первый. Гарри с обреченным видом ждал момента расставания с мужчиной.

Габриэль старался засунуть все чувства куда подальше, понимая, что ребенка оставлять с собой нельзя. Мир опасен, а с ним он становится еще страшнее. Мысли съедали Габриэля несколько дней, пока какой-то жирный трактирщик, сально посматривая на паренька, не предложил помощь. В этот момент что-то внутри у него перевернулось.

«Мое!» — Рявкнул внутри оборотень, вторя гневу человека.

Кулак встретился с челюстью человека, и это ощущалось правильно. Так и должно быть.

Схватив перепуганного ребенка в охапку, который за пару недель стал своим, Хельсинг быстрым шагом направился прочь.

— Куда мы? — тихо спросил Гарри, спрятав лицо в меховом воротнике мужчины и вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой, мелко дрожа.

— Домой, Гарри! — Габриэль Ван Хельсинг никогда никому не отдаст то, что считает своим. А этот ребенок слишком сильно врос в сердце и душу за столько лет скитаний и одиночества, что отдать его было сравнимо с предательством. И его, и себя. Ведь кому нужно чудовище? Оказалось, что нужно. Мужчина осторожно поглаживал ребенка по спине, чувствуя, как ребенок тихо всхлипывает. — Домой…

***

Жить в небольшом домике посреди леса невероятно понравилось Гарри. Мальчик помогал по хозяйству, оттачивая изученные ранее заклинания. Несмотря на первые противоречивые чувства, мужчина всегда хвалил его, начиная потихоньку обучать тому, что знал сам. Поняв это, Гарри с невероятным азартом начал поглощать знания, но спрашивали с него всегда строго. В этом странном мире неженкам долго не протянуть.

***

  
«Папа». У Гарри никогда не было того, кого он мог бы так назвать. Дядя Вернон не дотягивал даже до звания дяди. Мистер Уизли был слишком чужим и «иномирным», а Габриэль — другом, дядей или братом, но…

Гарри было стыдно, когда он впервые так назвал мужчину, он очень сильно смутился и начал было уже извиняться, когда суровый и холодный с виду мужчина широко улыбнулся, подхватил его на руки и крепко обнял, утыкаясь носом в макушку.  
Тогда Гарри расплакался второй раз в этом мире. Яростно, навзрыд, а его отец только прижимал его к себе покрепче, тихо благодаря Бога на незнакомом мальчику языке за такой дар и прощение.

***

Оборотень утробно зарычал, когда, возвращаясь домой после охоты, заметил странную тварь, которая крутилась возле из дома. Она напоминала то ли волка, то ли собаку. Угольно-черная, воняющая смертью.

Волк утробно зарычал, готовый броситься на нее, но странная нечисть только жалобно заскулила и легла на живот, прижав уши.

Оборотень быстро подскочил к ней, желая перекусить тонкую шейку, когда в нос ударил запах Гарри. Ярко-зеленые глаза жалобно смотрели на него, и оборотень успокоился. Он настороженно обнюхал «нечто». «Собака» сжалась в комок и тихо подвывала.

Габриэль перекинулся и тихо произнес:

— Гарри? — зверушка активно закивала, чем вызвала у человека и недоумение, и улыбку. — Что ты опять натворил.

Гарри пробегал в этой шкуре почти сутки, пока сам не превратился обратно. Первое, что было после превращения Гарри обратно в человека, — разговор. Они оба долго выясняли причину, пока мальчик не упомянул об анимагии — способности человека по своей воле превращаться в животное, не забыв упомянуть о профессоре, в которого превратилась кошка на первом занятии по трансфигурации.

Хельсинг молча выслушал своего сына и рассказал, как все происходит у него.  


Наследующий день начались эксперименты. Получилось обернуться в собаку только ближе к вечеру, когда уже не было даже крох надежды.  
<tab>

Осваивать эту науку пришлось долго. Перевернуться получалось не всегда. Вернуться тоже.

Несмотря на это, Гарри готов был целыми днями носиться за черным оборотнем, смотреть, как его приемный отец охотиться на нечисть в звериной ипостаси, и учиться самому. Габриэль научил его, как найти разную нежить и как её убить. Вначале Гарри охотился только на мелких и слабых под чутким присмотром родителя, который постепенно доверял ему все более и более крупную дичь.

А через несколько лет многие говорили с затаенным ужасом, что видели огромного черного оборотня, с которым непременно был большой черный «пес» со светящимися зелеными глазами. И там, где они появлялись, по ночам слышались вопли и вой нежити. А парочка бесследно растворялась в тенях лесов.


End file.
